Do You Really Want Me ?
by DannielleLehnsherr
Summary: AU.Charles realized that Erik is right, that he can't trust the humans,Charles thinks he has fell into a darkness he can escape, but what happen when the person who Charles never expect can save him


**Hey, guys I'm Dannielle or Dan, i wrote this fic, because I love so much First Class I think ,it was a very good movie, I fell in love with Michael Fassbender, I almost cry, when he left Charles, but anyway, this is an AU, this have Charles & Erik slash.**

**I hope you enjoy it, review rate .**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X Men, or the Character(Wish I Could), I'm only a fangirl

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

-"Erik, they are thousands of men, on those ships, good, honest, innocent men, that they are just following orders" – Charles yells to the man, that have been his friend –"I been in the mercy of men just following orders"- No, he is losing him –"Never Again"- But deep inside him, he knows he is right, they save them for a Nuclear War from Shaw, and this is how they paid them attacking, if Erik wasn't here they all be dead by now –"Erik, Please don't do this, think about the kids, what we can teach them, you and I"- Erik is still holding the missiles, he want to believe, they can be accept into society but after this, everything changes –"Charles, don't you see, we save them, and they pay us attacking us !"- Erik is right, after, all they did for them –"You want to fit in society Charles"- They betray us –"You're right Erik, I never thought that they will going to do this"- Then in a minute, Charles hears the scream of the humans, he knows he fell in the darkness, a path, that he can't escape –"You're my brother Charles, I always want you by my side"- They will pay, what they did to us –"Hank, Alex, Banshee, Raven they try to kill us are you going to be on their side or you will join Erik and I, same from you Angel, and the other two guys"- both Sean and Alex look at each other, but Hank and Raven start walking forward to Erik and Charles, Riptide, Azazel, Angel too –"Sean, Alex what is your answer"- They walking forward to them ,leaving Moira alone near the Blackbird –"Charles, are you serious"- Charles has to wipe out the memory of Moira, because she knows where's the mansion in New York, he step close to Moira, putting his fingers on his head, he eliminates every single memory about him, about the school, -"Charles, what did you"- Charles leaves Moira on the ground taking Erik hand –"I erase his memory about us"- Erik gave him a smirk –"Azazel, to Westchester, New York"- and their where gone, and a part of Charles too.

After they arrived, Raven show Angel and company their rooms, then all went to sleep except Charles and Erik, they were playing chess in his study room –"Charles, Why did you change your mind so quickly?"- Charles gave him a smile –"They attack us, after stopping a Nuclear War, they're never going to change, I realized that"- Charles realized if he try to stop Erik, he will have become something like Shaw –"Charles, I need to tell you something"- Erik get close to Charles –"Since, you tell about anger and serenity, I realized something, I never met in my entire life someone like you, you have became my best friend, my brother, but . . ."- Charles took the hand of Erik –"What is it"- Erik take a deep breath –"I love you Charles, I never feel this for anyone, but every time I near you I'm happy"- Charles look Erik –"I love you too, Erik, you always make me feel comfortable around you"- he pull his lips near Erik and start to kissing him, a long kiss –"I always love you Charles"- Erik tell him separating his lips from Charles –"Me too Erik"- Maybe, we can save Erik and himself, Maybe . . . One Day

The both sleep in Charles's Studio, 'Erik, my love, wake up' Charles told him, when he kiss him in his forehead 'Why' they just smile 'because, is half past ten in the morning, I'm hungry and we have to talk with the team' He take his turtleneck and 'Erik, again the turtleneck, don't you have another shirt' he put the turtle neck and his jacket 'Yes, but I like how I look' Charles put his shoes and leave the room with his brother, correction his lover.

Soon they get into the dinner room, everybody stay at them –"What Happen"- Charles ask looking the face of Azazel –"They're going to kill Emma tomorrow, is on the news"- Erik turn on the T.V –"Because of what happen in Cuba, Charles I think, I have to go with Azazel to help her"- Charles look at Azazel 'Please, Erik don't let them do something to you or him' Erik nodded –"Azazel, you can teleport him"- Azazel nodded –"Ok, you don't have too much time, be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what do you think <strong>


End file.
